five_nights_at_smudgersfandomcom-20200213-history
Smudger
Smudger is the Main character in the Five Nights At Smudger's series. Biography According to Duke, Smudger was a show-off who rode roughly and often came off the tracks. Duke tried to warn him to be careful, but Smudger refused to listen to his advice. He was finally punished by being turned into a generator and being put behind the engine shed. This story was used by Bigtrevvy to lecture Stuart and Falcon. The two engines became "really best friends." Appearence Smudger is a small green narrow gauge engine with a golden dome with black stripes, and has a tall funnel with two coal bunkers on each side of the boiler in front of the cab with a gold and black circle with the number 2 on the sides of them. Gameplay Five nights at Smudger's He becomes active on Night 3. On Nights 1 and 2, he is facing away from the camera with a sad facial expression. On Night 3 onwards, he is facing the cameras with a creepy smile. He has red eyes and is Rheneas, barring face and nameplate, in all cameras. He makes a movement sound that is his whistle, albeit lower pitched. He also makes a demonic laughing noise, however this does not indicate movement. He starts in the Back Shed, and moves to the Main Shed, the Quarry, the Mine Entrance, the S. Scrapyard, the Entrance, and the East Hallway. If you do not close the door when he reaches this point, he will kill the player. After he leaves the East Hall, he will enter the South Mine, which must be closed to prevent death. Five nights at Smudger's 2 He becomes active on Night 3. He starts in the Storage and moves to the Storage Entrance, Backshed, Right Building Side, Front Entrance, Restaurant, and finally he jumps straight to the middle door, ignoring the hall. If he is in your office, squirt diesel until he leaves. Smudger will move faster if you use the alarm, so only use it if a diesel is in the right hallway. Five nights at Smudger's 3 He becomes active on Night 2, and can appear in all cameras except the Storage Room. He kills the player automatically at 6 AM on night 6 also called the revenge night. Five nights at Smudger's 4:Engines at War Smudger now not being a psychopathic train is having 2nd thoughts about what he has done and what has happened his role will be very different compared to the 3 other games he is known to have a voice activated headset which is activates with his voice to call people and will be "The Phone Engine" Where he calls the player (Tim) In the nights. Personality Smudger was a complete show-off and often derailed, but refused to listen to advice. Duke warned him to be careful, but he took no notice until he was put in his place by being turned into a generator. As the three games continues, Smudger is described to be a psychopathic train,wanting for revenge on Duke and the old manager.He possessed most of the engines in 2015 when the Mid Sodor Railway reopens(later known as Smudger's Railway) and "Bertram's Station". As the fourth game onwards Smudger now not being a psychopathic train is having 2nd thoughts about what he has done,as he regrets it. Trivia * Smudger and Bertram have different paths. Category:Characters Category:Trains Category:Non Rail Vehicles Category:Generator (pages soon to be revived/have no info) Category:Antagonists Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Protagonists Category:Ghosts